


22

by imok_ig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cults, Drug Use, F/F, Freeform, Human Experimentation, I can't be serious even if I tried, Insecure Miya Atsumu, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Osamu and Kiyoomi can't stand each other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Miya Osamu, Rich Kozume Kenma, Rich Kuroo Tetsurou, Sassy Oikawa Tooru, Sugar Daddy Kiyoomi, Supernatural Elements, atsumu is eleven bitches!!, genderfluid bokuto koutarou, n shit, you know now that i think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imok_ig/pseuds/imok_ig
Summary: I have finally thought of a plot:))))Ten years ago, the Miya family was mysteriously massacred. The only thing that was left were the twins. One was in critical condition, and the other unconscious but unharmed.Ten years later, at age 24 Miya Atsumu has been bouncing from job to job. His twin, who he hasn't seen for ten years, remains in the hospital, and Atsumu is not allowed to see him.He has no recollection of a decade on. All that is left is a 22 tatoo on the back of his nape.(Last time I change the title, I promise.)'I'm doing this for you twinnie!'lowercase intended.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

atsumu was awake. and it is three am in the morning. he was in the bathroom glaring at his swollen belly. kiyoomi's soft snores could be heard from their bedroom. he looked down at his swollen ankles, that were covered in lilac colored leg warmers. his lips trembled, and tears began to fall onto kiyoomi's sweatshirt. yeah he stole it. what about it?

he waddled back into their room and stealthily, or as stealthily as he could, grabbed his phone, and tiptoed into the living room and throwing himself onto the couch. he lowered the device's volume before dialing a familiar number. it rang once before a thick voice answered. "tsum-tsum?"

"bokkun, i'm fat."

a sniff was heard on the line. "were you crying?"

a shaky laugh. "i just calmed myself down. i had another panic attack."

atsumu shook his head. "when are you going to tell your boyfriends about those thoughts?"

"when are you going to tell omi you're insecure?" they shot back.

"....touche."

they chatted until atsumu's stomach began moving aggresively. he gasped.

"what?" bokuto questioned, voice filled with concern.

"the baby is breakdancing horribly on my uterus.." he groaned and shifted on the couch.

"i wanna see!! face time me!" they squealed.

atsumu glared at the screen. "why are you lou-"

"i gotta pee"

atsumu sighed. well bokuto was obviously going to take their time, so might as well make a snack, he thought to himself. he tried getting up but failed, and he knew rolling off the couch was going to make the situation even worse, so there was only one thing to do.

"OMI!!"

a thud. then silence.

"OMI! YOUR BABY"S GOT ME STRANDED ON THIS STUPID ASS COUCH!!"

more silence.

atsumu huffed and tears to came to his eyes and started crying loudly. the neighbors are definitely either going to call the cops, or complain in the morning. But probably not. they know how scary kiyoomi could be.

rapid footsteps thundered throughout the house. "baby?"

atsumu looked at him from his slouched position from the couch, before pointing an accusing finger at the disheveled man. "don't 'baby' me alpha!" he cried. "you don't love me.."

kiyoomi looked so tired. he looked like he was about to fall forward. instead he slumped on the couch beside atsumu. "are you stuck?"

atsumu glared at him from under his eyelashes. sighing, he wrapped an arm around the omega and placed a soft kiss on his belly. "then i guess we're staying here for tonight." he said sleepily. he rubbed his stomach until he fell asleep, kiyoomi falling right after.

......

"hello? hellooooo?"


	2. dumb, dumb as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu and kiyoomi being dumb. kita and osamu pay a visit.

atsumu and sakusa were cuddled together on the couch under thick blankets, watching little women atlanta. beside them was a pile of junk, containing all types of gummies, chocolate, popcorn, and french fries and pickles. 

"i can't believe abira did that." atsumu said, chewing on said pickle. sakusa popped a couple of gummy bears in his mouth. " right? after she was going on and on about minnie and the twins, she ended sabotaging herself." he said, shaking his head.

atsumu winced as his baby kicked him in the stomach. "it agrees with you."

sakusa placed and hand on his stoamch, feeling the baby's kicks before turning to the omega. "stop calling them an it."

he hissed. "well it's a little _demon._ "

then he turned back to the tv, his eyes widening. "she is not twerking!" atsumu said in disbelief.

sakusa started to laugh. "she's drunk!" 

atsumu covered his face. "i'm getting second-hand embarrassment."

the doorbell rung. he looked at the alpha. 

"what?"

"go get the door."

"why?"

"i'm pregnant."

"you can't use that as an excuse for everything."

"yes i can."

sakusa sighed, and paused the screen, before getting up and going to get the door. atsumu waited until he was out of sight before grabbing sakusa's hidden stash of twizzlers, stuffing a few in ~~sakusa's~~ his hoodie pocket.

said man came back with two other people behind him. atsumu quickly straightened himself out. "kita-san!" he greeted.

then turned his nose in disgust at the other guest, before taking his bag of gummies and sticking a bunch in his mouth.

osamu sighed. "hello to you to you ass."

atsumu kept chewing. so osamu grabbed the bag of gummies and read the package. then he burst out laughing. atsumu glared at him. "what!?"

osamu turned the bag to kita, whose eyes widened and he covered his mouth. sakusa went to get sit down next to him, but noticed some candy was missing. he glared at the omega who shrugged his shoulders.

"atsumu how many did you eat?" kita asked worriedly.

osamu had his arms wrapped around his middle as he tried not to fall from laughing so hard.

"kita-san i don't know, why're askin but omi had half of those."

"hey!"

"atsumu these are dog treats!"

"that ain't no goddamn dog treats! that must be the brand."

osamu was hollering.

sakusa looked sick.

kita was losing it. "what kind of brand name is dog treats?!"

"don't you take that tone with me." atsumu hissed. then he looked at the bag. "why the hell are people makin gummies for dogs? and its only like three left so might as well gimme those."

kita huffed, but tossed him the bag, and walked into the kitchen.

osamu was coughing with tears down his face. "you really are a little bitch!"

atsumu leaped at him but was caught, by sakusa and brought down to settle on the couch.

"atsu-chan!" a voice called from the hallway. "tsum-tsum?"

sakusa gave him a look. "i gave them a key." he shrugged.

oikawa and bokuto walked in. "oh. hello omiomi. kita. other twin." bokuto said smiling at them. osamu glared.

"atsu, i brought uno!"

kita stuck his head out from the kicthen. "i'll play."

osamu and atsumu looked at each other uneasily.

"okay!" bokuto chirped.

.......

" draw four."

kita smiled. "you have made an error." he placed a reverse card down.

oikawa gasped. "you can't do that!"

kita smirked. "i'm pretty sure i can."

bokuto's eyes flickered from the two. "kawa, just draw."

"no! this bitch is cheating!"

"no i am not, you just don't know how to play."

osamu silently added four to oikawa's pile, while he argued with the older beta.

"can we just keep going?" atsumu sighed.

sakusa placed down three skips. " skip you, skip you, fuck you" he pointed at osamu. "atsu go."

atsumu put down a wild card. "the color is blue."

"fuck!" bokuto said, and started drawing cards, all of them every color but blue. "yo, what the fuck!"

the rest of them started laughing, then he found a blue card. sakusa smirked as he placed down a reverse card.

they screamed in anger, and kept drawing making atsumu almost fall forward, from laughing so hard.   
  
"how. is this. fair?!" they said in between drawing cards. when they finally found another blue card half the deck was gone.

" the color is green."

"uno. uno out."

"kita it wasn't even your turn! draw two!" oikawa screeched.

"yes it is! i go after bokuto!"

"No you don't you dumb bitch!" he said throwing his cards at his face.

"motherfucker-" bokuto had to hold the beta down, before he made oikawa's face unpretty.

" how about we play monopoly?" osamu suggested as kita settled down beside him.

......

"sakusa we are getting a divorce."

atsumu said angrily, as he handed the curly haired alpha 200 dollars.

"we're no married."

"oh. well,i'm leaving you for your sister." 

sakusa gasped.

"you landed on my property!"

"i'm pregnant!"

"how is that relevant?"

oikawa leaned into bokuto as he laughed silently.

"this is your baby! your horny ass made this, so i should not have to pay you shit!"

"well monopoly says so, and i play by the rules."

"what about that one time you stole a cookie from starbucks?" bokuto piped up.

kita chuckled as he rolled the dice. his character thing landed on a pink property.

"ha! pay up, panda bitch!" oikawa stuck a finger in his face. osamu rolled onto his side.

"you don't own that"

"what do you mean, isn't that james charles ave?" he asked looking at his cards.

osamu was choking.

"theres no such thing as james charles avenue. and even if there was you don't own it. banker i would like to but this-"

"you asswipe! i was about to get a color set!"

"sucks to suck bitch."

"bo, hold my shit. i don't trust that goddamn weasel, and my baby is jumping on my bladder."

"wow."

as atsumu struggled to get up (osamu helped him) he flipped sakusa the bird, who stuck his tongue at him.

"i'll literally slit your throat if you give him that bo-chan"

"they're the banker! that's their job, you piece of SHIT!"

"you're speaking in CAPITALS NOW?! I CAN TOO FUCKER!"

" you know what_" kita got up, and pounced on the omega. bokuto jeered like he was at a boxing match. i think osamu is dead. sakusa is hurt, and bitchy.

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and tell me what you think!


	3. technically chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

"this fucking sucks."

miya atsumu and bokuto koutarou were serving at some rich snob's celebration party. atsumu needed the tips, so he could save up to buy an apartment, and not couch surf anymore, and koutarou was there because atsumu forced them.

the large(ish) omega looked absolutely gorgeous in their server uniform. it hugged and loosened in all the right places, and the little bow was adorable. atsumu didn't have the same luck, and got a uniform that was large, and irritated his skin.

the hall they were in, was large. the walls and the floor were marble, and large glittering chandeliers hung about seven feet apart.

"this floor costs more than the rent.." atsumu grumbled, toeing the ground testily. 

"but you don't have-" 

"shut your mouth."

atsumu wrinkled his nose at the large dish mounted on his shoulder. "what even is this? it smells disgusting." bokuto strained their neck to look. "i believe that is caviar." he gagged. "who in their right mind eats fish eggs?" the other shrugged at took a piece of chocolate from their plate, and popped it into their mouth

. atsumu shook his head at them before sighing. "i never thought my life would end up like this." he said softly.

"like what?" bokuto asked, through a full mouth. "i never thought," he started while taking out a handkerchief and wiping the omega's face, "i would be struggling like this. i would always brag to 'samu about how famous i was going to be...but then i presented as a beta, and him an alpha. our parents always favored him over me, and i don't blame 'em either. he was always smarter than me, more athletic..he can cook better than i am..and his fish shop-" 

"onigiri-"

"whatever. is doing really well, and i'm proud of him. i'm proud of everyone i graduated with. i'm pretty sure they're doing amazing. and you have that rich boyfriend of yours-"

bokuto blushed. "t-they're, thats not, um.."

the venue's doors burst open, making atsumu and bokuto straighten their postures, and people began walking through. they all seemed to be glittering with wealth. omegas dressed in the finest silk and bore the most expensive of diamonds, alphas and their expensive watches, cuban links, and snooty betas accompanying them.

"this conversation isn't over!" atsumu whispered grabbing their arm. bokuto's face was still a light pink. "yes it is!" and they went their separate ways, offering guests food gracefully with bright smiles, and patient tones.

........

atsumu couldn't believe how many people ate those nasty ass pills but was glad his first shift had ended. he returned to the waiters station, placing his serving plate down with a sigh. "i'm going to the bathroom." he called to the head chef, who nodded and began to fill the plate with caviar again. 

he walked across the hall, definetly not gawking at some of the monstrosities the women wore on their heads.

'is that what fashion looks like?'

atsumu began to push open the door, but stopped when he heard heavy breathing. he stilled.

"hello?" he called softly. when the breathing only got shorter in quicker, he stepped in. there was a lanky looking alpha with curly black hair, curled under the sink. his hands were tucked tightly into his armpits, and the parts atsumu could see, seemed to be scrubbed raw. his head was tucked into his chest, and he was rocking himself back and fort

"hey," he called softly, he squatted about four feet away from him, and noticed a pair of blue gloves on the ground. he squinted at them before standing and washing his hands at a different sink far from the one the man was under. then he squatted near him again, making sure not to touch anything, and reached a hand out. the man flinched.

"hey can you come out of there for me?" he asked gently. the man was silent, aside from his heavy breathing. atsumu still held out his hand. " i promise its clean. and the sooner you get out of there, the sooner i can help you." he looked up slowly at his hand, silently expecting it. he was still for a short while, before he took it.

atsumu gently pulled him out. then he stood to his full height. atsumu gawked, and wondered how the hell he fit under there.

'if there's a will, there's a way i guess.'

he thought grimly. atsumu watched as the other, struggled to calm himself."breathe through your nose, and out through your mouth." he coached tenderly. the man in front of him did the same, not as easily but still tried nonetheless.

"there you go.." he cooed, when started to breathe normally. when he fully calmed down, atsumu realized he was still holding his hand. he blushed and let go, apologizing profusely. 

"sakusa." 

atsumu blinked. "huh?" the man sighed. "my name. sakusa kiyoomi. i am an alpha." 

" oh. well, i'm miya atsumu. call me atsumu. i have a twin, so its kind of weird. an i'm a beta."

sakusa looked at him like he was crazy, before shaking his head at him. "whatever. i apologize for having to, uh deal with that. i guess. uh yeah." he forced out.

atsumu smiled at him. "its okay. anyways, omi-kun, can i call you omi?" 

alpha shook his head. he was ignored.

"do you need me to get you anything else? water..?" he trailed off.

"a new mask and pair of gloves please." his hands twitched. atsumu noticed this, but gave him another smile and a mock salute. "aye-aye omiomi."

he walked out. then remebered why he was even in there in the first place. 

oh well.

then he was grabbed, he would've screamed if he was at home. a man stood in front of him. he had oval eyebrows-

'odd but it suits him.'

-and longish brown hair. he smelled like a beta. "hey, have you seen a tall curly haired alpha? he looks like someone pissed in his cereal?" he asked, shaking him frantically. " is his name sakusa?"

"yes! oh my god, do you know where he is?"

atsumu was still rattled by him. "y-yeah, he's in the bathroom. i'm going to get him a new mask"

the beta kissed his cheek. "oh thank you, thank you so much! don't worry about the other stuff i got them. i'm komori by the way!" the odd brunette shoved a hundred dollars between his fingers and ran off. atsumu blinked, dazed. that was until he heard his boss yell for him.

........


	4. the real sugar baby (sort of)

atsumu walked in the rain, with a crushed spirit. he had forgotten his umbrella, and he had just gotten let go from three of his part-time jobs. bokuto was walking right next to him, using their hoodie, as a makeshift cover. they had offered atsumu to come underneath, but he declined, wanting to wallow in his self-pity. it had been a week since the party, and meeting that _gorgeous_ alpha. that party had been the highlight of his month, even if he had gotten fired that night. 

bokuto led him to a very luxurious looking hotel. "bo, what are we doing here?" he hissed. "i can't afford shit like this!"

they looked at him. "oh no, i live here." atsumu blinked. "pardon?"

they pressed the intercom, and it buzzed loudly. "well, ken-ken lives here, and i live with him." bokuto explained.

atsumu raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "oh, so i will finally be able to meet this boyfriend of yours. or one of them."

they flushed, as the the speaker blurted,

**_who is it?_ **

bokuto held the button, and responded,"ken, its me."

_**oh. come up bo.** _

atsumu grimaced, as he heard how sickeningly sweet that second part sounded. 'is everyone whipped for them?' he questioned sarcastically. then they heard the door unlock. bokuto grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. atsumu gaped. he thought that sugar daddies would be so modern in their designs. but no he realized that bokuto's boyfriend seemed to be about their age, seeing that the wall had glass frames of gaming certificates, and posters of different animes and international games.

it was minimalist, but a lot at the same time. bokuto led him to a door, with a gold door knob. atsumu raised his eyebrows again but said nothing. they opened the door, to a very colorful room. in the corner sat a gaming chair, and a pc. atsumu heard low mumbling, before the person turned around, and smiled at the omega. 

"hey bo." he said with a smile. bokuto blushed, but greeted him back. then the blonde saw atsumu, and stood up. he took off his headset, and hung them on the back of his chair. his hands slid into his hood pocket, then he spoke.

"who's this?"

bokuto, stepped away from the beta, and gestured at him like a dog they found on the street. "this is atsumu! he has no where to stay, so i was wondering if could stay here, with us."

kenma looked at him like, he indeed _was_ a homeless puppy. so bokuto clasped their hands together, and gave him his best puppy eyes. "please?" 

the long haired beta winced at his pouting lip, and tried to look away, but bokuto's eyes just got bigger. atsumu blinked.

'what the fuck is going on?' he thought to himself.

"fine." the blonde caved, and seemed to sag in **relief** when bokuto's face went back to normal.

"there's an empty room down the hall. it needs to be dusted, since i don't really go in there, but it should be okay." atsumu snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard kenma's bored voice speak. he nodded, and clasped his hands together in gratitude. 

they walkedout, and bokuto shut the door behind them. they gestured atsumu to follow them. while they walked, atsumu side-eyed the taller. "so, i finally've met your sugar daddy." he blurted, smirking when he heard them choke, so he kept going. " do you have some harem i should know about?" he teased.

"n-no ken-ken and i have known each other from high school."

atsumu hummed. "what about the sleazy one?"

he heard bokuto gasp. "tetsu's not sleazy!" they protested indignantly, stomping their foot. atsumu stuck a finger under their nose, making them freeze. "but you knew who i was talkin' bout." their mouth opened and closed, but it clamped shut, and they kept walking. "oh, let's not forget good 'ol kaashi now!" he called after them.

they whirled around, with a scarlet face. "shut. _up_." he pushed open a random door. "here. this is yours. i'll bring you some clothes in a bit." they grumbled, rubbing their warm cheeks, making him laugh.

he entered the room, and the door shut behind him. he looked around. it was simple, and not as colorful as the other rooms in the house. there was a queen sized bed in the middle of it, and the walls were a pale brown kind of color accenting the cherry wood crafted bed. he threw himself at the foot, testing the mattress.

atsumu almost moaned at the feeling against his ass. _wow_. being rich, must be nice. he crawled further up the bed, stopping his face right near the pillows. he wanted to savor this shit. he slowly lowered his head, then the door bust open.

"shit!" he turned to glare at the intruder, but softened when he saw it was kenma, holding pink pajamas. "well,i never." he said in mock offense, then threw the clothes at him. atsumu held up a pair of booty shorts, raising an eyebrow. "they're theirs, and bo fell asleep so i brought them. good night." he shut the door, leaving atsumu in darkness once again.

he sighed, shaking his head, and getting up from the comfortable sheets, and went to go see if that door led to a bathroom. he opened it, and almost went blind at how many sparkles got into his eyes. the walls matched the bedroom walls, but the were made of a glassy looking wood. the shower doors had a shattered design.

'probably so if anyone barges in they don't see all your junk all at once. smart.'

.....

he walked back into the room drying his neck. he heard his phone vibrate, but paid no attention to it. he threw himself onto the bed, exhaustion finally settling in his bones, and he fell asleep.

morning seemed to come faster than usual, because, already, there was a wide awake bokuto shaking the living daylights out of him. the omegas eyes were wide and they hadn't styled their hair yet. so it must be _early_ early.

"bo? what-"

a bright screen was shoved in his face, making him shut his eyes and groan. "your phone has been ringing nonstop for the past ten minutes!"

atsumu sighed, before heaving himself up, and taking his device from them. the words unknown in bright white letters flashed across the screen. grumbling, he answered, and the phone against his face.

"hello?"

a familiar voice gasped happily on the other side.

"is this miya atsumu?"

atsumu scratched the side of his head. bokuto mouthed 'i'll make breakfast', and atsumu gave them a thumbs up.

"uh, yeah this is he."

"great! i'm motoya komori! the one who, uh kissed you? at the party?" he added the second part shyly.

brown, oval eyebrows came to mind. " yeah, I remember."

"yeah,uh could you, um come in today? w-work related, i promise!"

atsumu almost jumped off the bed and threw his phone. "you're serious? you're not pullin' my leg?"

"hundred percent serious!"

atsumu was literally so happy. they're rich so they obviously pay well!

'i'll finally have a house if my own!' he thought happily.

"when do you want me to come?"

"anytime today would be great...and maybe i could take you out for a coffee. t-to apologize, for last week."

atsumu bit his thumbnail, smiling. "yeah, i'd like that."

they bid each other goodbye, and hung up. atsumu screamed in glee, and fell back onto his blankets, kicking his feet up in the air.in the midst of all his happiness, he dialed up his twin. it rang for a bit, then he remembered grimly, osamu's situation. he hung up quietly, frowning but his joy came right back, just slightly sobered.

'i'm doin' this for you twinnie.' he vowed quietly at the ceiling, before walking out of the bedroom, and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.


	5. guns and swords

komori was furious. he stomped up the stairs and burst through sakusa's office door. even though his back was towards the door, the alpha didn't even flinch. he knelt in the middle of the room, an assortment of firearms scattered neatly around him, forming an odd circle. he had taken apart a carbine, and was beginning to clean the piston. komori slammed the door shut, eyes stilled trained the raven's back.

he folded his arms, and opened his mouth to speak. "kiyoomi, what the fuck?"

sakusa stopped his actions and placed the the piston and the piston extension down. he got up, and walked over to his desk. komori took that as a sign to come closer, as he sat down in his chair and got settled.

"what?"

"why did you ask me to call a civilian to come work for you?" he growled. sakusa was not fazed. instead he said, "grab a seat. this might take a while."

while komori followed, he took a look at the things on his desk to find something to fiddle with. he found a small butterfly knife. 'that would work.' when he turned back, his cousin was seating at staring at him intently. so he began his monologue.

"do you remember that news report, about a decade and some ago?"

the beta nodded. "the entire miya family was killed in an established arson. the only survivors were the youngest, the miya twins, an omega, and an alpha. one was left in critical condition, the other unharmed. they never found out who the arsonist was though."

sakusa nodded. " that's the story they told the public. what they didn't tell them is that the miya family **never existed.** " komori couldn't help it. he stood up so fast his chair was knocked to the floor. he leaned over sakusa.   
  
" **what**?"

.....

atsumu had called his friend to come pick him up. he couldn't hear bokuto and kenma being so gross anymore, so he decided that he was going to just go to the interview right now. it was about three in the afternoon anyway. he got up from the couch when he got a text that said,

_i'm outside._

his face scrunched when he heard more kissing noises as he shut the door. he stood on the patio for a moment, before he smiled, and walked down the concrete steps, and out of the gate. he opened the car door parked near the curb, and got in.

in the drivers seat, was his other best friend oikawa tooru, who had his mouth agape. atsumu blinked.

"what?"

oikawa gestured at the house behind him, as he put the car in gear."when did you get rich? last time we went out, you had me pay for five-piece mcnuggets, and french fries."mhe stuck a finger between his eyes. "which you still owe me for by the way."

atsumu gave him an unimpressed look, as the car began to move. "this is bo's boyfriend's house. i'm just mooching off of their netflix." he explained, as oikawa switched lanes. the omega snorted. "which boyfriend is that? four?" he joked.

atsumu sighed. 'i don't know."

"where am i driving you anyways?" he asked.

the beta took out his phone. 

" where ever the fuck **akuryo** is."

the car jolted, making atsumu yelp. he turned to glare at oikawa who looked pale. his gaze softened. " oiks what's wrong?"

he ignored him. instead he asked quietly. "did they summon you?" he wasn't looking at him. his eyes forcefully trained on the road.   
atsumu nodded. "someone name komori call-" he was cut off as oikawa sped up, almost breaking the speed limit.

....

atsumu got out of the car dizzily. he turned to glare at oikawa, who slowly seemed to have gotten over his previous shock. he smiled at him cheekily from the driver's seat.

"fuck you." he spat, burping. oikawa's smile just grew. "love you too!" he called as he began to drive away. atsumu watched until his blue car was out of sight.

then he turned around to face the tall black building. it had gold highlights, but other than that, it was a completely black and sleek building. swallowing he stepped under the porte cochere, and walked towards the glass doors. two men opened for him before he could, even touch the door handle. he nodded at them and stepped inside.

he looked around, amazed. it looked like an expensive hotel, and a sultry bar at the same time. everything was black, gold or velvet. there was a piano to the far left of the doors, but classical music played ominously in the background. he walked to what looked like the reception desk, and placed his hand neatly on the counters. there was a man with white hair, and black tips seated there. he looked up at atsumu calmly.

he had the sudden urge to bow. and he was really pretty. his eyes were a pretty color, he had dark grey eyelashes. 'who the hell has dark grey eyelashes?'  
  


"how can i help you?" his voice seemed to be as velvety as the carpets. he also gave him a lip quirk, that resembled a smile.

he squirmed under his gaze. "um, i was called here by komori-" the man's eyes widened and he pointed down the hall. "down this way, there should be 'n elevator." he cut him off. "press the very bottom button. you should find what you're lookin' for there." he said.

atsumu nodded, and thanked him before doing what he said. the last thing he heard from him before walking away, was the landline being picked up and,

"he's here."

......

atsumu stood in the elevator. even as the door closed, he still didn't press any button. one, he couldn't find the stupid button that the beautiful man was talking about. and two, he was hesitant. why did everyone he told about this new job he might get have such a horrible reaction. his mind flashed to this morning. when he told bokuto about it, kenma started choking.

he smiled to himself. 'that actually wasn't that bad.'

the doors opened, and a familiar bedhead stopped in front of him. 

"akaashi!" he greeted.

the alpha's green eyes seemed to look down on him. or that could just be his face. or it could be the fact that the alpha did stand a good head and shoulders taller than him.

"ah. bokuto-san's friend. hello again." he said, stepping into the lift.

atsumu decided to ask him, since he could find the button. "hey, um, i was told to press the 'bottom button' the only one i found was the ground floor,the one we're on. do you know where that is?"

akaaski's eyebrow rose. he obviously decided not to question it. because he was seen pressing a floor, that shone with a blue light, which atsumu couldn't understand, because all the other buttons shone red.

after a couple of awkward minutes, the steel doors finally slid open. the hallway in front of them, was an sinister shade a black. akaashi tapped his shoulder. "follow me." he said, before turning to walk away. atsumu stood dazed for a second, before scrambling after him.

his legs were obviously much longer than his, because akaashi didn't appear to be walking very fast. still atsumu was slightly running just to stay by his side, at an even pace. they walked up some stairs ( _"akaashi, carry me please?not everyone has spider legs!"_ ) which made no sense, because why did they press the bottom floor if they had to walk up a floor? and then down some. then up a hallway, down a hallway.

and finally through a white door. akaashi stalked calmly, while atsumu gawked at the different swords hung on the walls. "akaashi can i have one?" he asked.

the alpha glared at him, making him shut up, and lower his head. "meanie." he pouted. he heard the alpha sigh, exasperated.

he opened a door, gesturing with his eyes to go inside. he nodded at him, before stepping in the room.instead of the room being lined with katanas, like the office space was, it was like with guns. rifles. snipers. what looked to be a grenade. he swallowed audibly. then he turned to look directly in front of him.

there sat the alpha he had meet two weeks ago, staring at him, next to him the beta who had smooched his cheek. the alpha looked more menacing than he looked that night. now, his hands were covered in black gloves, and interlocked in front of him. he wore a black mask, and black clothing. the beta wore the exact same thing, minus the mask and gloves. his arms were folded neatly behind his back, and an encouraging smile graced his face.

'atsumu please take a seat." the alpha seemed to growl out. or that could just be his voice, atsumu added mentally. akaashi was still standing, hands in his pockets. 

"akaashi please shut the door." he instructed, not breaking eye contact with the twitching beta. atsumu did not turn to look at the other alpha, in irrational fear that something bad might might happen.

"hello atsumu." sakusa said, gravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i should explain how i view the story. atsumu is a "beta" but an abnormal one, since he's so small, standing at 5'4. most betas are usually 5'6-5'10 or sometimes 6'0. alphas are goddamn trees, and omegas are 5'5 and under.
> 
> at least in this au. i really have big plans for it, but i need the beginning to be a little slow for it to work i guess.


	6. an interesting conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's talk

"-or should i say, experiment 22." he finished.

atsumu blinked. "what? he obviously did not hear that correctly. instead of answering, sakusa reached under his desk, before placing a manila envelope in front of him. atsumu stared at it, before reaching and opening it. his face blanched as he read what was on the file. it had a younger version of atsumu on it. there was a small bruise, follwed by stitches under his right eye. the file, had his date of birth, his blood type. that he had no parents, but a twin brother... as he kept reading, sakusa began to speak.

" about twenty and some years ago, a middle-aged woman received a dirty box on her front porch. when she opened it, there lay two babies near beaten to death. obviously she was worried about them, and accepted the babies into her home. her name was miya akari. as time went by, she kept the children secretly, and began to fall in love with them. finally she sighed the official papers, and welcomed them into her home."

atsumu was breathing heavily, but stayed silent.

" they presented at a young age as omega and alpha. she was worried so she had bought them to her doctor. that was her first mistake. the doctor had begun to develop an abnormal interest with the twins. asking her about their personalities, how they interacted, and even where she lived, and the area she was in, and if she had any nearby family. she had answered negative. she told the doctor she had run away when she was young, and never went back since. things were fine until they turned fourteen."

the beta stiffened and the air stilled. he heard akaashi shift behind him, but only barely. the blood was thundering way too loud in his ears.

" then the raid happened. they murdered miya akari brutally. her head was almost completely decapitated only her carotid vein held her cranium to her neck. the alpha twin had gone to go fight the intruders but ended being fatally injured. they knocked out the omega, and captured them both. they brought them to a lab, where they remained for an uncertain amount of time, where they were forced through inhumane examinations. the omega escaped but they still say, the alpha stays with them."

atsumu was shaking violently, at this point. when he turned the page, and saw the autopsy report, and the gruesome picture, he didn't know whether to cry, or scream at the alpha, or throw up. the first choice was chosen, as a flood of tears ran down his face, and he stood up so suddenly, his chair knocked over.

he pointed at the stoic man and began to scream. he couldn't tell you if they were real words or not though. before he jumped the alpha, akaashi pounced and retsrained him. he was holding him, as he began to throw things. "you don know what yer talkin 'bout!" he screamed, throwing a book. komori ducked, as it flew by his head. "you don know me er my brother!" akaashi was holding him down at this point, as he roared at the calmed and collected kiyoomi.

sakusa stood up, and walked over to him. he leaned in his face. atsumu couldn't tell what he was thinking, with his mask covering his face.

"do you know your mother?" he asked him. atsumu was growling, but he didn't answer. "do you know where your brother is?" no answer. "do you know anything beyond age eighteen?" still no answer. "then, who are you to tell me what i know, when you don't yourself?" he scoffed.

atsumu kicked at him, but akaashi was strong, and held him down with renewed force. he glared at the alpha for a while.

he hated the man in front of him with all his being. he wanted him to get hurt. or just go away. if he could, would throw the man against the wall. suddenly, sakusa was launched backwards by some unseen force. his back hit the far wall with a heavy thud, before he fell to the ground, with a groan.

the omega's eyes widend, as he let out a surprised squeak. "kiyoomi!" komori yelled, running towards him. atsumu felt akaashi's grip loosen. probably in shock. he took his momentary daze to shove him backwards, and run towards the door.

he tore it open, and ran out. he heard shouts, and heavy footsteps coming after him. he panted heavily as he raced down the stairs, willing his legs not to trip him. 'this is fucking bullshit.' he thought to himself, before stopping. he felt his ears twitch. there seemed to be a low rumbling. the footsteps behind him froze as well. they probably heard it as well atsumu stared at the door, that separated the stairway, and the hallway. a loud bang. atsumu jumped. was someone trying to get in?

then the door was punctured thrice, with bullets.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

atsumu's eyes widened, as the door burst open, and an army of men dressed in black, accompanied with large firearms, began to trickle into the stairway.

"there he is!" one of them shouted, as they all began to storm up the stairs.

atsumu ran backup the stairs, right into someone's stomach. when he looked up, it was the scornful gaze of sakusa. atsumu pouted before the latter grabbed him, and carried him up the stairs.

as gunshots fired behind them, they bolted back into the office space. komori and akaashi locked the door before leaning their weight against it. komori was looking at atsumu with a mix of emotions.

the now pronounced omega was still pressed against sakusa panting. gunshots fired faintly from behind the door, making him stiffen, and sakusa's grip tighten. akaashi raised an eyebrow, while him and the beta shared, a knowing look.

"it really is him.." komori muttered. atsumu didn't hear him. he was panicking. "how the hell are we 'posed to get outta here? i don wanna die!" he cried. akaashi sighed. "i really wish it wasn't."

atsumu snapped towards akaashi. "go kiss, bo's ass you bitch." akaashi turned, to glare at him.

"let's not fight." komori interrupted. " let's figure out a way out of here."

sakusa spoke. atsumu blushed as he felt his voice vibrate against his back. he wasn't really paying attention. it just felt very nice being held against his firm body. even though hes a germaphobe. maybe its because he's wearing gloves and a mask but, no matter. he was going to enjoy thi-

BAM!

the door rattled, behind akaashi and komori's backs, and the omega was brought right back down to earth. he shut his eyes tightly, whimpering. he wanted them to go away. leave them alone. why can't they just leave them alone? so they can get out of the room, and so atsumu could go home, make fun of bokuto some more-

yells were heard from outside, and a bunch of loud bangs, and thumps. the taller three shared looks, before cautiously opening the door.

as they stepped through, atsumu's eyes opened. the men were all on the ground in some position or the other. atsumu felt sakusa's displeasure, while he gagged. for one, there was blood everywhere. there was men face first on the floor, leaning against the walls, or against each other.

akaashi walked over to one, and toed his body over. before leaning to get a closer look. his blank face only twitched. the man had a terrified expression on his face. his eyes seemed flooded with blood. his whole head was bleeding. there was blood coming out of his nose, his ears. a small stream trickled out his mouth.

komori pinched his nose, and sakusa covered atsumu's eyes, while looking away, himself.

akaashi looked back at them, standing once again to his full height. "well, something killed them." he sighed. wiping his hands on his knees. "this fucking weird and i wanna go home." atsumu whined, fanning his face. the hallway was starting to smell.

then komori's eyes widened. "kita!" they all started to run down the stairs, much to atsumu's annoyance.

......

after a kind of awkward elevator ride, they ran towards they receptionist desk. there, they found kita limped over his desk, blood running down his temple, eyes closed., and arms hanging.

atsumu's eyes bulged and he cupped his face. komori knelt by him, assuming the worst, and placed a finger on his neck, with a grim expression. then, his body sagged in relief. he turned towards the others who were staring back at him.

"he's alright. they just knocked him out real good." he breathed. they all relaxed. "i can't believe this." atsumu said, glaring at the ground. he turned his gaze to the tall motherfuckers that were looking back at him.

" i just wanted to come here for a job interview. not ta find out that 'm an experiment, or an attempt on my life, or find a knocked out hot guy who, was totally tryna seduce me with his eyes, fuckin' bleedin in the head!" he bellowed. sakusa scowled, at the last part. only komori noticed, amused, as he threw the dual haired man over his shoulders.

"let me go home!" he stomped his foot. akaashi raised an eyebrow at that, and atsumu flipped him off.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, for the wait!
> 
> life's a bitch.
> 
> also, is atsumu's last named pronounced mee-ya or meye-ya?


	7. there's no accurate title for this so enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM BAM

they were now in akaashi's car. sakusa sat in the passenger's side, looking out the window. atsumu was curled up in a corner, so komori could lay the unconscious kita, across his lap, and tend to his wounds. once they got to kenma's house, he could care for him properly.

atsumu, was trying not to cry, as he watched the buildings race past his eyes, curling in on himself. one, he was responsible for the death, for almost 30 people. what if they had families? he imagined, children not understanding the gravity of the situation, and their other parent falling to the ground in shock, or grief. and it was all his fault.

and two, who the hell was this raggedy alpha, telling him shit he didn't even know himself? that his brother could very well be in trouble, or half dead somewhere undetermined?

he let out a shuddering breath. akaashi glanced at him, feeling sympathetic.

"you know, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have made it out there unscathed."

the blonde's lip twitched. 

"thanks akaashi."

....

atsumu was surprised to see kuroo open the door. the alpha was two seeing the blonde, and the other four behind him. they greeted each other first, before the cat-like man helped komori with the unconscious kita.

kenma was sitting cross-legged on the couch, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. when he looked up, his eyebrow rose, but other than that, his expression remained neutral. then he caught sight of kita, and groaned loudly.

"that's rude, kit." kuroo said, holding up one side of kita.

the long-haired beta, rolled off the couch and began to trod, deeper into his house, motioning them to follow him. "just make sure bo doesn't see you." he warned, with an almost smile.

akaashi cleared his throat, adjusted his collar. "koutarou's here?"

kenma turned his head, to look at him. "i would stay clear. they're on their period."

atsumu groaned at that. the omega was a fucking trip on their period. whilst sitting for them, atsumu had may or may not of thought about dumping them out the window after they cried for thirty minutes straight, and passed out. it was so _tempting_.

the beta lead them, down a couple stairs, to what seemed like a basement. he fished a necklace from out the front of his hoodie. attached to the string was a metal key. he inserted it, then turned, hearing the door click, and pushed it open.

atsumu's jaw dropped. where the hell-

it looked like a goddamn army base. there were jars of glowing liquid on one side, and bunch of monitors on the other, and a big ass metal table in the middle. and of course, hanging comfortably on the walls, and bunch of goddamn rifles.

"what the fuck do you people even do?"

atsumu had to ask, because this was getting ridiculous. komori and kuroo set kita on the table, and kenma walked over to one of the cabinets that hung over the shelves. 

"classified." sakusa had finally spoken, after staying quiet the entire time they were at the beta's mansion.

atsumu spun around go glare at the unfazed alpha, who was calmly staring down at him.

"but you can tell me all about myself right? and all that other bullshit that might be true?" he growled.

sakusa sniffed, but now folded his arms across his chest. "that had to do with you. what we do is none of your business."

"the hell it is!"

komori stepped in between the two of them. "kiyoomi, stop it. atsumu, please understand, that for your own safety we can not reveal our statuses to you. just know, that we are here to protect you and-"

"what. the. **fuck.** "

everybody in the room turned to see who the voice belonged to. kenma stood up from where he was beside kita. the dual haired omega was gawking, eyes rapidly scanning the room, and quiet comically stopped when they saw the guns. sakusa's nose upturned, at the omega's appearance.

their clothes were stained with snot and tears, their eyes and face were red a puffy, they had no socks on, and one the legs of the sweatpants were rolled up sloppily.

akaashi spoke to them first, slowly. "hello bokuto-san. we are going to need you to stay ca-"

they were having none of it. " no me digas que me calme!"

"why are you getting upset?! i just found out I'm fucking eleven from stranger things, and that the woman who loved me was massacred for _no reason_ and i have no idea where the hell my brother is!"

"because my boyfriend looks like he has some mafia bullshit going on, and is performing an exorcism on a poor unknowing being! i refuse to go to jail again."

akaashi, and kuroo scowled at boyfriend, and kenma looked smug.

kita sat up abruptly, panting heavily, and scaring everyone in the room.

atsumu heard bokuto murmur, 'oh hell no.' before their body collapsed on the ground.

akaashi and kuroo both rushed to their side, quietly arguing about who got to take them back upstairs. after a very heated debate, akaashi was triumphantly holding the omega in his amrs, while kuroo pouted, but followed behind.

kita's caught sight of atsumu, a flash of recognition passed his face. it was so quick, atsumu thought he imagined it. the alpha placed a hand on his bandaged head, before looking around the room.

kenma dusted his hands before standing up. "i will let you all catch up. i'm going to make sure they don't suffocate bo." with that, the beat left, shutting the door behind him. the injured alpha, now had his legs over the side of the metal table, hands clasped together,

"what's the plan now?" komori questioned.

sakusa was silent, staring at the floor.

" i have a friend we can stay with." atsumu piped up. sakusa looked up at him, with furrowed eyebrows. "we are not about to include a civilian, in our issue."

atsumu scoffed. "then what am i?"

"a target." he replied simply.

"anyway, his name is tendou-"

komori interrupted him, with an extended hand, "you're friends with tendou?" atsumu nodded. "tendow satori?" he nooded again. "and you're not dead?!" 

kita shook his head. "tendou-san, is fuckin' feral. shiratorizawa, together is lethal."

sakusa huffed. "well, if you know him, then we'll be welcome over there."

komori snapped his fingers, before pointing at his cousin. "but didn't you and ushijima-san-"

"stop."

atsumu noticed, quite irratibly, that the alpha's ears were red. and if he wasn't wearing that stupid mask, his face is probably red too. atsumu, clicked his teeth before looking away. komori noticed, and smirked, but said nothing.

gunshots, and screams from upstairs.

atsumu jumped. sakusa immeaditly grabbed him, but this time held him at an arm's length. atsumu ripped his arm out of his grip. the curly haired alpha turned to look at him, with a look of rage mixed with disbelief. atsumu still glared at him.

komori and kita ran over to where kenma's fire arms were. kita popped open the gun's magazine, and his eyebrows rose when he saw that it was full. komori gave him a look that said 'don't question it." and took a rifle off of the mount before, running out the room, and heading up the stairs.

"miya, i'm trying to save your life!"

"don't i have fucking voodoo powers?! cant just kill them all like i did the first time?" he yelled.  
  


"that would be pretty helpful, but we don't have that time right now!" he yelled back, walking over to the guns. he picked up a rifle. "so you either move your ass, or die."

atsumu really wanted nothing to do with this man. he's been caught in cross fire twice in the last two hours. he's never been in a gunfight in his life! sakusa reached out a gloved hand towards him. he rolled his eyes so hard, it made him dizzy but he took it, and proceeded to be hauled up the stairs.

.....

it was a war groups. kenma's couches were flipped, and they were hiding behind them, popping out occasionally to fire shots. the same men dressed in black, back at the office, were now in the fucking living room. atsumu gulped, and winced as a bullet flew by him. he did not want to here. but at the same time, it almost felt familiar to him. like this has happened millions of times. almost like deja vu. sakusa, still holding atsumu's hand, fired and shot two of the black clothed men down.

kuroo was cradling his shoulder, but still trying to shoot at the intruders. akaashi was behind a flipped love seat, shooting five men down at a time. kita and komori were like meerkats, popping out from their posts in an almost even rhythm. bokuto had his back pressed against the couch bottom, crying. kenma was comforting them, while throwing knives, at their seemingly invisible throats when atsumu saw this he was enraged. his friend did not deserve to suffer, even if they were annoying as hell, and had the taste palate of a five year old.

he let go of sakusa's hand, and spread his arms out. bullets, grazed his skin, making his eyes crinkle shut in discomfort. but it was weird. he didn't feel extreme pain. it felt like mosquito bites that came and went. he curled his outstretched hands into fists. the bullets stopped in midair. sakusa stepped back in shock, and apparently so did the men. they stood up from their crouched positions, and turned to aim at the omega.

their weapons seemed to be malfunctioning making them confused. some began to shake, or hit the muzzle, of their firearms. sakusa took their hesitation, and shot them. four men went down. atsumu did not move, even though his arms began to shake. komori shot some, and kita shot the remaining.

when that shit was over, atsumu almost collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. the bullets hit the ground with him, with loud clanks. sakusa caught him and held him up. he gave the alpha a weary smile. all the alpha did was furrow his eyebrows. bokuto walked over to him, with a running nose, and flooded eyes.

"tsum-tsum-" they gave a big ass sniff. "i don't don't know what the fuck that was but thank you!" he cried rubbing his snotty face against the other, making both atsumu and sakusa pinch their face in disgust. sakusa gingerly handed atsumu to bokuto, before giving the blonde two dry head pats, before walking over to the others, who were worrying over kuroo's bleeding shoulder.

bokuto sat him against their shoulder. atsumu's eyes fluttered. the other omega must've seen that, because they sniffed loudly again, before turning to face him. "you can sleep. you did just save all our butts." they murmered, brushing the blonde's bangs. atsumu smiled at them, before his eyes shut.

but little did he know, tomorrow's bullshit would be worse than today's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i really thought that this wouldn't be so hard, but next chapter might be a little heavier than this one.
> 
> also. latino akaashi think about it.
> 
> and i think hyogo is just ghetto japan. in the manga they said ain't and y'all a lot, so might as well go the full five miles.
> 
> be warned that most of this shit, are my head headcanons as well, so.


	8. can i have some title suggestions please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not giving you a summary, because i just happen to suck at writing them. >:)

woman.

she seemed to be in her mid-twenties. she had a short and lean build. her hair was cropped right under her chin to frame her heart-shaped face. she wore black two inch heels that clicked annoyingly against the white tile floor. this woman was not japanese. if fact, she was not even in japan. where she worked, was somewhere in utah, america. where she worked, everything was a blinding shade of _white._

the lab coat she wore was white. the walls and door were the same shade of white, so was the clipboard she had pressed against the right side of her bosom. even thought the place smelt of foreign chemicals, she felt a sense of peace and familiarity.

she stopped at a door. it was blank. it did not even have a doorknob. the only thing written of the door was the number **21.**

she leaned down to where a handle would be, and widened her eyes. the white of the door scanned her iris, before it pinged green, and the door slid open. she stepped inside greeting the others who were dressed just like her. their attention was primarily focused on the glass before their eyes.

behind the observation window was a being. he seemed dormant and extremely fatigued. he was held in the air by large bulbs of iron, that were connected to the opposites sides of the blank room.his arms were covered in bruises each of a variant shade. the man's head was pressed against his chest, making his faded grey bangs hide his face.

the woman placed her clipboard on a glass table before walking towards the transparent wall. there was a button, that reminded her of the receiving end of a landline telephone. she pressed the button and opened her mouth to speak.

"osamu miya" she said in americanized japanese. "are you ready to talk?"

the man slowly lifted his head. he gave her a sneer before spitting on the glass. she flinched, taken aback, before nodding at one of her fellow co-workers. they pressed a button, a volts of electricity were shot down the man's body making him scream in agony. she watched with an almost bored expression. but anyone who knew her could see the underlying glee, and shuddered in disgust.

she nodded at them again, and the electrocution stopped. osamu's body was heaving,and trembling with each shaky breath he took. blood dripped to the ground from his mouth.

" 'm not tellin' ya a thing, ya bitch." he growled lowly.

she tutted, shaking her head. "even after all these years, you still have that uncivilized accent of yours."

osamu's growls filled the observatory. she pursed her lips in distaste, before nodding at her colleague again.

his screams filled the white room once more.

.....

hours had gone by. and it was the same results over and over again. woman would ask him questions, he would insult her, and he'd get punished. that's the way it's been for at least a decade now. but it wasn't always the same lady. he had gone through a series of men, women, _and_ enbys. they had all asked him the same thing:

where is miya atsumu?

and, as always, he refused to tell them. you would think that by now, his spirit and hopes of ever seeing his twin again would be six feet beneath the earth, just like him. no, he believed in him. he believed he would awaken, and remember and then osamu could find him. yes, there were times where things had seemed incredulously hopeless, and he had began to lose sight of this dream. but it all changed, one day.

....

osamu had been zapped more times than he could count today. his body, was probably fried, and his muscles felt taut. still, he lolled his head up at the woman, and gave her a sharp smile.

"this must be a new record." he purred at her. her cheeks flushed angrily, and osamu was zapped again. except, this time, he didn't feel pain. he felt _exhilarated._

a feral grin made his way to his lips, and his teeth pulled back in an almost snarl. the woman dropped her clipboard, and her eyes widened, osamu was fucking delirious at this point, _fear._ some of the people began fight to open their stupid knob-less door, crying, and screaming and _begging_ for their lives, but osamu was having none of it.

he opened his mouth a let out a scream. except it did not sound like a regular humane scream. it sounded like a fucking ferocious. the scientists covered their ears and began to scream. only, their sounds of distress was canceled out by osamu's roar. the sound was so loud for their tiny, human ears. their safety glass shattered, and some shards stuck in their eyes. people were covering theirs ears, and their eyes were wide with terror, as the most excruciating pain passed through their bodies. they fell to the floor like rag dolls after their ear drums burst. their lungs had ruptured at the sudden increase in air pressure, killing them, slowly.

the alpha, was let down from his confinements since the machine that controlled the odd handcuffs, seemed to be completely demolished. whoopsie. osamu walked over the floor of bodies, looking for one in particular.

he kicked, and turned people over, looking for that one lady that made his life a living hell. when he found her, he kicked her face over. osamu stared blankly at her face, that was disfigured in pain. he spat on her, and watched in drip into her unflinching eyelid, with delight.

then he walked out the room, and headed down the hallway. 

osamu had not seen this hallway for about five years. not saying he missed it, but it was refreshing to find something other to look at except, that one overweight doctor covered in cheeto dust, and watching him type on his computer. osamu shivered, before shaking his head, and kept walking.

he passed about five door before stopping at the one he needed. **28** , it read. he drew a fist, and punched the door. it cracked. so he kept making blows to the door, and the cracks got longer, and thicker. then the door collapsed on itself.

the person in side flinched, and squinted at the bright light that suddenly flooded his dark room. osamu grinned at the familiar green eyes that stared back at him. he saw as a cat-like grin inched it's way to the man's face before it charged at the alpha.

osamu fell backwards laughing, before looking down at the person on his chest.

"rin." he greeted with fondness, as he caressed the other alpha's cheek. suna just buried his face into osamu's neck, and biting it. the alpha winced, and suna licked the blood off the wound.

he sat back up, straddling his waist, and a now serious expression on his face. "did you try contactin atsumu yet?" he pried.

osamu shook his head, and the alpha sighed. "well you try while we go 'n save kita-san." he huffed, getting off of him, and offering a hand, which he accepted. after he arose, the two began to run throughout the observatory, looking for their ex-upperclassman.

....

after the raid on the house, sakusa cleaned them out. he made kenma, bokuto, and atsumu pack their belongings and load them into akaashi's car. kenma was ticked off about leaving his video games, and kirby plushies, but a sad look from bokuto, had him shape up real quick. atsumu shook his head in disgust.

as he dragged is suitcase down the drive-way, he turned to the mansion, that now had bullet holes in the windows, but was still beautiful to him. he sighed sadly, before blowing a kiss at it, and walked over to komori who threw his bag in the trunk, and shut it closed.

atsumu opened the door. sakusa was in the passenger seat, and akaashi in the driver's. komori, and kita sat in the other two, so the last seats were all the way in the back, with nasty kuroo and salty kenma. then bokuto patted their thigh, grinning at him. atsumu grinned back.

the other people interested in bokuto were not happy about the situation at all. neither was sakusa, but really, when is he never seen frowning...or that weird thing he does with his eyebrows that makes you feel like dirt.

atsumu perched in bokuto's lap, comfortably, both of them unaware of the tension around them. they had shared earphones (sakusa thought it was disgusting) and were watching something on the latter's phone.

**_'atsumu!'_ **

blondie screamed, and the car swerved. atsumu clapped his hands on his ears, hyperventilating. bokuto had a hand on his back, and trying to get him to speak, but atsumu's heart was way too loud in his ears.

komori and kita were turned around as well. komori looked panic and kita looked..thoughtful.

**_'atsumu, you need to calm down!'_ **

"who the hell are you!? what're doin' in ma head!!?"

akaashi and sakusa shared a look, but remained silent, and the car continued driving. kuroo reached over, patting atsumu's hunched form. kenma watched quietly, his gold eyes scrutinzing.

**_'so sad...you don't remember your own twin.."_ **

atsumu squinted. then sat up slowly. "twin..?" he murmered. his eyes widened. "osamu!!" kita leaned forward, and komori's jaw dropped. kenma's even looked surprised. he could feel the tears, about to burst through his eyelids.

**_' yeah, ya stupid baby."_ **

bokuto gasped, loudly. "whaaaat?? there's another tsum-tsum?!"

akaashi looked at them, through the rear view mirror. "inside voices, kou"

the omega blushed before leaning back into their chair, with their cheeks puffed.

**_'rin's here too.'_ **

atsumu's expression went cloudly. "..rin? rin..sunarin!"

**_'yeah! anyway, where ya headed? i'm coming to get ya.'_ **

atsumu turned to akaashi, wiping his tears. "akaashi where we goin?"

"sendai." came his dry response.

"we're goin sendai!" he said happily, picking at the leather in front of him.

_**'m'kay. i'll find ya, tsumu.'** _

atsumu sighed. "i love ya 'samu." he murmured quietly.

**_'stop it. i haven't cried in ten years, and i'm not gonna start now...i love ya too.'_ **

when that shit was over, everyone was shocked, stunned, silent, and waiting for atsumu to explain what ever the hell that was.

atsumu shrugged, and grabbed bokuto's phone resuming the video, that they were previously watching. even though he was acting so nonchalant about everything, his heart was rattling against his ribcage, and the smile on his face on stretched wider and wider. bokuto noticed, but said nothing. they were just happy his friend was able to smile genuinely again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the end was shit.
> 
> but anyway tendou and ushi gushi my pussy he wanna take him a lookie enter next chapter!
> 
> make sure to comment, i like reading them


	9. maybe we should go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baki baki ni ore~

a man sat in a black leather chair, dressed in a suit drinking tea. classical music played from two small speakers from behind him. his pinker waved in sync with the sorrowful whine of the violin.

he was comfortable, but this wasn't his apartment. nor, his teacup. a gunshot sounded, and the man hummed, closing his eyes, and a small smile spread on his lips. then gunshots began to fire in concert with the tune. he stood up, and the porcelain shattered into a million pieces, the gunshots got louder, and began to wave his arms like he was the conductor of the orchestra.

then the screams started. a sick grin was what he bore, and the chorus flourished.

subsequently, the music stopped. so did the man. he looked towards the hallway from which the screams and gunshots sounded from. a tall alpha with red hair and an ever present smirk walked towards him, with the gun he brandished hung loosely in his hand, ad the other was stuffed in his pant pocket.

he pulled the other into his chest, before giving him a messy kiss. the omega frowned at the blood dripping on his mate's face. he wiped at it.

"satori, this isn't yours is it?" he asked, his deep voice sounding concerned.

the named alpha chuckled before nuzzling his cheek against the other's. " 'toshi, it never is. you can rest assured my darling." he crooned.

the omega smiled, before smooching him again, deeply. the redhead pulled away with half lids, and rubbed their noses together. "as much i want to take you-" he started, grinding against the shorter, as if to prove his desire, " my friend's going to be here, and we must not dally, wakatoshi."

the smaller nodded. he looked towards the now silent hallway. then looked back at satori. "what time are the cleaners supposed to get here?"

he rubbed his nose, looking bored as he and his mate began to walk out of the penthouse. "they should come in a half an hour. waka-chan, they were kind of boring." the other only hummed. "they just kept screaming"-

~x~

atsumu felt hot all over. bright images and shrieks of terror echoes through out his head, making him curl, and press his hands to his ears. but they just kept getting louder no matter how hard he tried to shut them out. he body _ached_ and his muscles felt like they were being torn apart.

what the hell was this pain? his body seemed to be burning. he could _feel_ his burnt flesh in his throat, suppressing his ability to scream, so his jaw just hung open. he wants this horror to end. or at least his body could give him mercy, and at least let him pass out. suddenly, he was being shaken so hard that he felt his brain rattling around in his head.

he sat up, rubbing his throat. it felt like someone took a bunch of nails and tore the inside of his neck. when he looked up, he saw a pair of eyes and curly hair -- was that concern written on his face? he had the urge to make him hold him-

" we're here." sakusa said blankly, and turning to climb out the car. nevermind. this was sakusa kiyoomi we're talking about. he hasn't acquired the skill of compassion yet. he sighed to himself and followed the alpha. as he dropped to the ground and looked forward, his jaw dropped. this place had to be bigger than kenma's place.

it was victorian styled house, completely white, and seemed to be _glimmering._ 'how the fuck can a fucking house glimmer?!' atsumu thought to himself.

"everyone's inside." adeep voice came from his right.

the blonde leaped. he forgot that the asshole was still here. "don't you have anything else to do?" atsumu asked, eyes narrowing. the raven shrugged. " my job is to protect you, so that's what i'm doing." he stated, still not moving, but eyes crinkling. atsumu groaned, dragging his hands down his face. "no, you're annoying me." he pouted.

....

the minute atsumu walked through the door, and knife was held up to his neck, and sakusa quickly drew his weapon. atsumu sighed, lowering his gaze. he smiled sharply, as the knife grazed his chin.

"hello tendou."he greeted coolly. the redhead grinned wildly, at him before lowering his knife. he threw an arm over his shoulder, and walked him inside, leaving kiyoomi at the door, confused.

everyone was in the living room. bokuto was sitting in between ushijima's legs, getting their hair braided. kenma, kuroo, and akaashi were trying (failing) to hide their jealousy, while komori and kita looked shocked at the domesticity of the situation.

atsumu went to go greet the other omega with a hug, before plopping down next to him. when he got comfortable, he saw ushijima staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"what?" he asked, shifting on the cushions. ushijima's head tilted, and stopped braiding bokuto's hair. he leaned in close. "you're eyelashes have gotten longer, and you look more dainty than you did the last time i had seen you." he noted.

then inhaled. "you smell sweeter too. are you finally embracing your omegan side atsumu?"

the blonde groaned, throwing himself against the back of the couch, and jutting out his bottom lip angrily. "did _everyone_ know about my status before i did?" the room was silent, answering his question, and making him whine in embarrassment.

tendou chuckled, and sat down next to him. "not that i don't totally _adore_ your company tsu-chan-" atsumu could feel sakusa's distaste in the nickname, and it made him shudder. "what are you doing here?" he asked, staring into his soul with heavy lids.

atsumu swallowed. "so, i've become eleven from stranger things."

sakusa face-palmed.

**~x~**

tendou's eyebrows raised. then he turned towards his mate. "you didn't put anything in my tea, right?" ushijima rolled his eyes, braiding kenma's hair. "but that is a really crazy story." he said, tugging on a knot. kenma yelped, and the omega apologized lowly. "what do you plan on doing in tokyo?" he asked.

atsumu looked at akaashi, then quickly looked away. he was kissing bokuto's face. _'when did that happen?'_. then made he made eye contact with sakusa, who was already staring at him.

"well, the plan is to hide out there until either the assassins come, or his brother." komori had answered.

atsumu was still staring at sakusa. the feeling from earlier today came back, and he wondered if sakusa felt it too. but what was it? it was like magnetism. he was being drawn to kiyoomi. which is weird. he's an asshole, and he's dated plenty of assholes, but this one, he's still attracted to. what snapped him out of it, was the results of each and everyone of those relationships.

he shook his head, and shifted his gaze towards the floor. the room got quiet, minus kenma's protests, and ushijima's constant condolences. the scene was almost domestic if atsumu's life wasn't constantly thrown in danger.

suddenly, the sound of twin guns cocking were heard, and everyone looked towards the source of the noise. atsumu rolled his eyes, as he watched bokuto duck behind kuroo and akaashi. standing at the front of the room, were to men with obviously self cut bangs, but they fit them in a weird way.

one was cut in a diagonal angle, and the other were the simple tiktok style atsumu had to push a fist against his mouth to stop himself from laughing while being at gunpoint. obviously the one with black hair was not amused, and took his weapon off safety.

"ushijima-san, who are all these people."

ushijima stood up, squaring his shoulders. "everyone, this is goshiki and shirabu, two of my nest assassins. goshiki is the one with black hair, and shirabu has copper colored hair." he explained. the two other men still did not drop their weapons.

"shirabu, and goshiki these are friends, and if anything happens to anyone one of them, i'll have your head. so i advise you to put the guns down." 

the threat wasn't even made to him, but atsumu still felt a little scared, but the two men complied, and ushijima settled back into his seat. then he turned and scanned then room before talking again.

"you may leave us." he said with a slight wave in his hand.

"you all are free to spend the night." komori began to protest, but was cut off by the omega. "tendou and i don't live here. this is just a guest house." atsumu stood up looking down at him like he was crazy. "just a guest house?" then he turned to bokuto, who was sitting on kuroo's lap now. _'again, when did that happen?'_

"come on bokkun! let's go see if there's a pool somewhere!" atsumu turned and ran out the room. bokuto cheered, and followed. sakusa was trying to stop them, but the ran him over. komori held his sides and pointed as he laughed, making the alpha growl.

**~x~**

"wow!" bokuto screamed. they had somehow gotten to the back of the house, and were now standing if front of a very bright, turquoise, olympic sized pool. "how is it glowing like that? its night!" they asked, a little too loudly.

atsumu shrugged. watching bokuto remove their pants, and cannonball in. he held his arm up, smiling to protect himself from the water. the he sat near the edge, dipping his feet in. bokuto began to splash him, giggling, so the blonde splashed them back. when the water hit them in the face, they shrieked. "that's cold!" atsumu snorted, before laughing, and the other began to join in. 

"bo, don't you have your period?" he asked them, and their giggles ceased. "whoops."

atsumu cackled, falling backwards, while bokuto stood there with red face. "this is so embarrassing." they mumbled, covering their cheeks, and he laughed even harder.

there was a sudden rustle in the bushes, which made him fall silent. he violently beckoned bokuto towards him, but they were still hiding their face with their hands, and mumbling to themself, so they didn't see him. "bokuto!" he whisper shouted.

the omega looked up at him with teary eyes. on a normal day, he would've cooed, but atsumu feared that his days would never be normal again. he grabbed their arm, pulling them closer to him. "we have to go back inside!" he told them.

bokuto nodded, and began to pull themself up, but was hit in the neck with what looked like a dart. "koutarou!" atsumu screamed, hopefully loud enough to notify the others inside. he began to drag their body out the water so they wouldn't drown, but he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. he looked down to see a needle with a red feather sticking out of it, and his vision began to get blurry. as he fluttered out of conciousness, he was face to boot with a pair of doc martins, which is weird because kita was wearing those exact shoes as well...

**~x~**

akaashi, kuroo, and kenma were the first to come outside. they were shocked, just to find clothes but no people. they began to call out their names, hoping that they were just playing a joke. komori and sakusa, followed by ushijima and tendou came outside as well. sakusa walked near the edge of the pool, eyes scanning, looking for clues.

something red was caught in the corner of his eye, and he walked towards it before squatting. it was a tranquilizer. but the kind his people use. his eyebrows furrowed. he took a pen out of his pocket, and prodded it. the tip was covered in blood, and it had his symbol on it.

there was an intruder among them.

he stood back up to his full height, looking furious. kenma and komori's head lowered in submission, due to the pheromones he was letting out.

" **where the hell is kita**?" he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
